


Our Dance, Our Melody

by Lana_Fair



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Dancing, Event Fic, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Shining Solo Series: Otoya, kind of, spoilers for episode 8, this one is canon compliant because I already unlocked the entire story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_Fair/pseuds/Lana_Fair
Summary: Shining Solo Series: Otoya gives me life and ideas.Tokiya, as Otoya's producer, tries to focus on the task and keep Otoya up his game. Otoya sometimes tends to have different ideas.





	Our Dance, Our Melody

**Author's Note:**

> There's no real melody used in this fic but I listened to Mamoru Miyano's "Moonlight", "Beautiful Life" and "Ever Love" while writing it so you may use it as your BGM. Especially Moonlight.
> 
> As usual, no betaed because I can't do beta immediately after finishing a piece.
> 
> Enjoy.

Tokiya paused the music when Otoya stopped in his tracks, hands on his hips. The boy took a few deep breaths, ignored the water bottle Tokiya handed him, and shook his head before speaking.

“I messed up.” Tokiya was glad it was Otoya to point the mistake out; he was so tired from hours of practice. Even with his perfectionist side, Tokiya felt a sting in his heart at the thought of having to tell Otoya he’d have to do a move again.

“We can take a break and try from here later.” Tokiya said as he went to wipe Otoya’s face with a fresh towel. The amount of laundry they had these days was alarming but Tokiya insisted Otoya took showers whenever he could and gave him a fresh set of clothes each time. He’d do all the laundry with pleasure later, thinking how much has Otoya improved during the day.

“I want to continue. From the beginning.” Otoya smiled despite the visible fatigue. His words surprised Tokiya, thinking he’d grab the chance to rest a little.

“Okay. Since the beginning. I’ll give you the cue.” Placing the towel down on Otoya’s bag, Tokiya was surprised to see a hand outstretched in his direction.

“Dance with me?” Otoya’s smile was so sweet and eyes pleading. As if Tokiya would tell him no. He loved the feeling of dancing right next to Otoya on stage. It almost felt intimate when their eyes met.

“Okay.” Tokiya took his position next to Otoya, the remote in hand to start the music. Otoya shook his head and plucked the remote out of Tokiya’s hand only to toss it onto his soiled towel. Grabbing Tokiya’s hands, Otoya placed Tokiya’s right on his waist and took the left into his own hand.

“I said with me.” The boy whispered as he stepped closer to Tokiya. Tokiya shuddered when Otoya put his left hand on his shoulder, thumb brushing his collarbone peeking out from underneath his T-shirt.

“With pleasure.” Tokiya’s lips were twisted with a tiniest smile, his eyes soft and loving. Otoya loved moments like that, when Tokiya let his love to Otoya show on his features. It made him feel loved and cherished and sometimes he couldn’t believe it was true. “I’m the one to lead?”

“You know my leading.” They both laughed at that. True, once Otoya tried to be the one to lead. Needless to say, it didn’t exactly work out. Ballroom and partner dances weren’t Otoya’s strongest point. He tended to get too lost in the music, in the movement, and very few could get him back on a right track.

“I do. Want me to teach you? It’s a skill that might prove to be useful in the future.”

“No need to. I don’t plan to dance with anyone else but you.” With their eyes locked, Tokiya started the dance without a music on, letting their bodies follow their own rhythm. It was the most gorgeous melody, just their own, one they couldn’t get on a paper right. Every attempt left them unsatisfied with something missing. As much as they wanted to get the melody even if it was just for themselves, never to be published, it seemed impossible.

They swayed in silence, closing the distance between themselves until their foreheads touched. Otoya closed his eyes, never one to keep them open when they were so close. Tokiya learned to love those moments, when he could just look at his boyfriend’s gorgeous face. If possible, he’d kiss every freckle and every single lash, just to listen to Otoya’s laugh broken with whines for Tokiya to stop. He’d never listen. Not then.

“I’m happy it’s you.” Otoya whispered, his breath warm against Tokiya’s lips.

“Producing your show?” Otoya shook his head lightly and opened his eyes. He moved his head away a little and took in Tokiya’s face, eyes glistening with something.

“That, too. Loving me. Letting me love you. I’m happy it’s you I fell in love with.” That _something_ was overflowing love Otoya was not capable of keeping hidden. Truly, it was a miracle they were yet to be found out by the agency and their fans. Or, maybe, everyone already knew and saw what Tokiya could see right now. A gorgeous man ridiculously in love, in arms of another idiot in love. Maybe, just maybe, they all knew and allowed it.

“Me, too. I’m so thankful it’s you.” Tokiya brushed his nose against Otoya’s before kissing his waiting mouth. Every kiss felt like it was the first one, leaving the same bubbly feeling in their bodies.

Tokiya dipped Otoya lightly just as his tongue peeked out shyly to ask for permission. Otoya let out of Tokiya’s hand and circled both arms around his neck, holding him impossibly close and yet still not close enough. A guttural moan in response to high whine, a stronger hold in response to the pull on Tokiya’s hair.

Maybe that’s what was missing from their song. Paper couldn’t hold their love.

Breaking apart, Otoya took a few breaths before speaking up. “We should get back to practice.”

“In a minute.” Was an answer before Tokiya kissed him again.

They took ten.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment!


End file.
